


Writing Process

by nathaliacam



Category: Robsten, Twilight RPF
Genre: F/M, Smoking
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:31:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaliacam/pseuds/nathaliacam
Summary: Robert e Kristen num fim de tarde chuvoso qualquer, dedicando-se a um projeto latente em suas mentes: a escrita de um script próprio.





	Writing Process

**Author's Note:**

> Esta drabble (ou seria uma one-shot?) curtinha é fruto de um sábado de conversas saudosas com a Vanessa, que me pediu "POR FAVOR" para escrever sobre esses dois, em tempos remotos, escrevendo seu roteiro. Como negar?! Achamos incrível que a ideia veio justamente no sexto aniversário da matéria da Marie Claire UK, em que Rob comenta sobre a existência desse script... E, no outro dia, acordamos com a notícia de Robsten conversando depois de uma festa após tantos anos.  
> Espero que você goste destas palavras tão nostálgicas!
> 
> IMPORTANTE: Esta fanfic NÃO é parte da série Segredo!

**Novembro de 2011**

Do lado de fora da casa, chovia. As gotas caíam do céu escuro que escondia as estrelas em velocidade e intensidade constantes. O barulho era alto, em diferentes intensidades e sutis diferenças: nas folhas das árvores do imenso pátio à frente da propriedade e no jardim dos fundos; nas águas claras da enorme piscina. Som constante.

Dentro imóvel também havia sons. Sons que até se assemelhavam à chuva, de certa forma, mas não vinham do céu – eram dedos em contato constante com teclados de computador. De naturezas diferentes, mas igualmente constantes, igualmente incessantes.

Assim como a chuva vinha de nuvens diferentes, que se fundiam no céu para derrubar a água raivosa, os dedos que batiam no plástico dos teclados pertenciam a duas diferentes pessoas, com dois computadores diferentes. As nuvens estavam no mesmo céu; os dois, no mesmo sofá. Um em cada extremidade, concentrados em duas telas diferentes, mas se derramando num objetivo com o mesmo fim.

O sentimento que os motivava também era o mesmo: despedir-se do que os uniu em primeiro lugar não era uma tarefa fácil, e um sentimento de vazio os perturbava. De repente, parecia fazer muito sentido se dedicar a um antigo projeto que morava em conversas da madrugada, regadas frenesi pós-sexo, cigarros e, às vezes, álcool. Efetivar planos era parte da vida adulta que eles teriam de seguir a partir dali.

Os trovões lá fora podiam ser assemelhados às pausas dadas entre palavras. Olhos verdes ou azuis liam e reliam frases e diálogos múltiplas vezes, sussurrando falas e estreitando olhos, correndo pontas de dedos pela tela, deixando cabeças penderem para o lado em busca da palavra perfeita. Tentando enxergar a cena, deixá-la clara no papel.

Kristen se inclinou sobre o computador para alcançar o maço de cigarros na mesa de centro. O cabelo preto era uma fonte de elogios do namorado, dos fãs, da mídia, mas era desconfortável como só por tantas extensões, que se prendiam ao seu couro cabeludo de uma maneira firmemente _incômoda_. Coçou-se da maneira que conseguiu, sem nem mesmo conseguir sentir os dedos na cabeça, e voltou a encostar-se no sofá. Equilibrou o computador sobre a perna dobrada e retirou de dentro da embalagem um isqueiro e um cigarro. Colocou-o entre os lábios e mirou a chama em sua ponta, estreitando os olhos.

“Perfeito,” escutou a voz de Robert.

Ela levantou os olhos, jogando o maço sobre o sofá, no espaço entre eles, e segurou a tela do computador. Posicionou-se melhor no sofá e levantou o queixo na direção do namorado, tragando profundamente antes de pegar o cigarro entre os dedos do meio e indicador, assoprando, em seguida, a fumaça para o lado direito.

“Estou na parte em que ela procura o cigarro,” ele deu de ombros, sorrindo levemente enquanto digitava rapidamente.

Kristen sorriu, tragando novamente. Apoiou o pé direito no estofado e o cotovelo esquerdo no encosto, assoprando para cima.

“Deixa eu ver?”

“Nope,” ele negou, sem parar de digitar. “Ainda não terminei a cena, vou perder o fio da meada. Daqui a pouco eu te mostro.”

Ela assentiu, pendurando o cigarro no canto dos lábios, e voltou a se concentrar no documento à sua frente. Robert sempre dizia o contrário, mas ela o achava muito mais disciplinado do que ela quando o assunto era escrever. Talvez por sua natureza compositora, ele conseguia se concentrar e visualizar perfeitamente o que queria escrever, não se deixando parar até que a cena estivesse finalizada. Kristen, não. Ela parava, se concentrava na música que gostava de colocar ao fundo, depois enjoava da música e procurava por outra. Ela se lembrava que tinha de cozinhar, pois estava com fome, e depois reparava que chovia muito lá fora e se perguntava se tinha fechado as janelas do quarto deles. Depois olhava novamente para o documento e retomava a escrita como se jamais tivesse parado. Ela se atentava muito mais ao cenário do que ele, que mergulhava na personalidade das personagens e sempre se perguntava se a personagem falaria ou faria algo. Como se a personagem fosse alguém real, e não alguém que ele mesmo criava. E, naquilo, ela conseguia ajudar, pois criava histórias e _backgrounds_ para composição da personagem que jamais seriam citados no roteiro.

Escrever era um processo penoso, mas igualmente prazeroso. Naqueles momentos, era possível conhecer nuances um do outro até então desconhecidas, e construir e aumentar admirações. Multiplicar ao infinito universos que eram só deles.

Robert observou enquanto a namorada deixava o cigarro queimar entre os lábios. Ele não entendia como, mas Kristen era capaz de deixar o cigarro queimar inteiro na boca, sem tragar nem uma vez, se ela estivesse mais concentrada em sua tarefa do que no ato de fumar. Ela simplesmente se esquecia do mundo à sua volta quando se concentrava, para então piscar, olhar para o lado e voar novamente... Antes de voltar à escrita com concentração ímpar. Ele riu e olhou novamente para as palavras que escrevia. Assentiu consigo mesmo, feliz pelos últimos diálogos – ele conseguiu, com êxito, encaixar os diálogos há muito decidido por ambos. Mordeu o lábio inferior, e então se deixou distrair pelo movimento no sofá: Kristen passava as mãos pelo rosto, mexendo o longo cabelo escuro e jogando-o completamente para o lado esquerdo do rosto e pescoço. O cigarro continuava intacto, e então ela voltava a escrever.

Ele riu e segurou a tela do computador antes de se inclinar para a frente e capturar o cigarro dos lábios dela. A guimba caiu no estofado de couro e ele gargalhou enquanto ela soltou um palavrão. O pé feminino, pálido e magro, chutou a guimba para o chão. Ela olhou para ele com olhos sérios de reprovação, o verde intenso se destacando na pele branca e nos cabelos pretos.

_Porra de mulher linda._

“Faz isso de novo.”

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas e piscou. Tinha acabado de voltar a se concentrar na cena que escrevia, depois de ter tragado as últimas três porções de nicotinas que o cigarro dela oferecia.

“Fazer o que?” perguntou.

“Me olha daquele jeito de novo.”

Ele franziu o cenho.

“Olhar como, _love_?”

Ela mordeu o lábio, lambendo-o em seguida, e pendeu a cabeça para o lado, o cabelo liso seguindo o movimento.

“Como você fez quando derrubou a guimba no sofá.”

Ele tentou se lembrar de como havia reagido, mas só se lembrava do olhar verde intenso, do cabelo longo, do pescoço à mostra, dos lábios vermelhos e de pensar como ela era _linda_.

“Isso,” ela sorriu. “Isso mesmo. Agora olha pra lá,” apontou com o dedão para o lado esquerdo do cômodo.

Ele obedeceu. Ouviu os dedos ágeis dela contra o teclado, sua voz rouca sussurrando o que escrevia, depois sua garganta sendo limpa com uma leve tossida.

“Pronto?” ele perguntou, da mesma posição.

“Pronto,” ela respondeu depois de alguns segundos. “Mantém sua barba assim até a gente terminar isso.”

Ele riu.

“Sem problemas, madame.”

Os dois voltaram a se concentrar. A chuva continuava firme lá fora e vez ou outra a sala, com iluminação diminuída, era clareada por um relâmpago. Kristen balançava a cabeça ao som de uma música surda, e Robert maltratava o lábio inferior em mordidas infinitas. E teclado. Muito, muito, muito teclado.

“Preciso ver seu decote.”

Kristen uniu as sobrancelhas.

“O que?”

“Deixa eu ver seu decote.”

Ela ainda estava confusa, mas baixou a gola da camisa branca de algodão que usava. Não era um decote, mas era o máximo que podia fazer. Ele observou por dois segundos, voltou a digitar; observou novamente sem parar de digitar; olhou novamente para a tela. Levantou o polegar direito. Kristen soltou a blusa e voltou a concentrar-se nos próprios escritos.

“Terminei.”

Ela piscou e olhou para ele. Sorriu. Apertou o _ctrl+b_ rapidamente e colocou o notebook no sofá, levantando-se para sentar-se no colo do namorado, tomando lugar do computador dele.

Enquanto ela lia, Robert pegou o maço no sofá e acendeu um cigarro. Encostou a cabeça no estofado e olhou o teto enquanto fumava e aguardava que Kristen terminasse a leitura. Sentia a cabeça levemente pesada depois de se esforçar tanto para compor a cena da maneira que desejava. Tinha certeza que ela modificaria uma coisa ou outra, e já ouvia os dedos dela mexerem no teclado, certamente reposicionando vírgulas, arrumando erros de digitação e coisas do tipo. Suspirou fundo, sentindo a satisfação de ter terminado uma parte do trabalho.

“Foda,” ela disse, por fim, “Essa parte do decote foi sensacional. Deixa mostrar um pouco da personalidade dele... Ele tenta se concentrar no que deve se concentrar, mas o apelo sexual está bem aqui. Singelo, mas presente. Foda, Rob.”

Ele sorriu, assoprando a fumaça para longe.

“Sabia que você ia gostar dessa parte.”

“Parabéns,” ela beijou os lábios dele rapidamente e se levantou. “Pronto para a próxima?”

Ele fez uma careta.

“Você já terminou a sua?”

Foi a vez dela contorcer o rosto.

“Não.”

Ele deu de ombros.

“Preciso ver a sua primeiro.”

Kristen suspirou fundo. Não se importava de compartilhar o que já tinha feito antes de estar finalizado, mas sabia que Robert ficaria perguntando pelo fim da cena o tempo inteiro. Por seu hábito de terminar seus trabalhos antes de compartilhá-los, ele se empolgava e tentava por si só finalizá-la na cabeça. E, quando a realidade da produção não se fundia ao que ele tinha imaginado, conflitos costumavam acontecer.

“Eu não vou ficar te enchendo o saco,” ele avisou, como se tivesse lido os pensamentos dela. “Prometo.”

Ela duvidava. Mesmo assim, suspirou e indicou o computador com o queixo. Robert sorriu e, dez minutos depois, já tinha lido todo o trabalho feito por ela. Sorriu. As palavras de Kristen sempre eram mais profundas do que as dele. Os detalhes, a pontuação... Tudo dava a profundidade que a cena e as personagens mereciam. Era uma escrita profissional, cuidadosa... E era por isso que ela demorava muito mais do que ele.

“Sensacional,” ele elogiou. Apagou o cigarro no cinzeiro e abriu os braços para a namorada. Kristen se sentou em seu colo novamente e pressionou os lábios nos dele. “Pensa com carinho no que eu sugeri.”

Ela revirou os olhos. _Eu sabia_.

“Fica quieto, _babe_. Minha cena, minhas decisões.”

Ele riu baixo. Pressionou os lábios contra o osso da clavícula dela, coberta pela camisa branca, e assentiu.

“Justo.”

“Quer jantar?” Ela se levantou. “Estou com fome.”

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e puxou o computador para cima do colo.

“Sempre. Mas não vou poder te ajudar... Vou começar a próxima cena.”

Ela sorriu.

“Inspirado?”

Ele deu de ombros.

“A chuva me inspira.”

Kristen riu baixo e assentiu.

“Vou fazer um ensopado. Está frio o bastante.”

E, quando ela já estava na cozinha, concentrada noutros afazeres que não envolviam criatividade da palavra escrita, ele se inclinou sobre o encosto do sofá. Conferiu a distração da namorada e então alcançou o computador dela.

 _É só uma sugestão_ , ele pensava, tentando desculpar-se em sua própria consciência, enquanto digitava as palavras que finalizavam a cena que ela escrevia. _Ela pode apagar se quiser. A cena é dela_.

Mas o _script_ dera deles. Tudo estava em casa.

 

 


End file.
